wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katiana Koala
Katiana Koala is one of the Super Reader members as Pets and pure royalty in Storybook Village. Katiana is the daughter of the original Princess featured in "The Princess and the Pea". She is a cute, reasonable and very beautiful young girl who is normally perky, happy, and energetic! A Princess who isn't the least bit spoiled or bratty but she is the heroine of The Princesses. She frowns upon such behavior. However she sometimes does not think things out fully before acting and can be stubborn when she thinks she is right or knows best. But overall, Princess Pea respects her role as a Princess and is normally very polite, gentle, and compassionate. Any possible influences a Princess would have she is not tempted by. Contentshide Personality Appearance Other Outfits Princess Presto Family Problems Pea Encountered Quotes Trivia Gallery Personality As said, Princess Pea can be stubborn sometimes despite her cuteness and beauty but she's normally a big old sweetie pie! She sometimes lacks faith in herself when trying to do something new or in front of others, but she is always willing to learn how to improve the topic at hand. She'll always comply to an idea if there's a chance that it'll work. Such as when she was nervous and didn't want to perform, after seeing how Molly dealt with the same insecurity, Princess Pea was willing to give the same method a try and managed to succeed! She also puts her desires before thinking, such as when she ate too much food suffered a terrible stomach ache, but still wanted to have some of the popcorn her friend offered. She was perfectly willing to have a worse tummy ache just to eat more food. However, she did realize that by doing so it was just going to cause her more pain so she stopped to think first and then declined the offer. While Little Red Riding Hood is one of her best friends, neither girl is alike. Red is a tomboy who loves to skate, write songs, or play music. While Princess Pea is a very beautiful girly-girl who loves to have tea parties with her other princess friends. But it doesn't mean she won't enjoy a nice sport now and then, or play pirates with the Pig Brothers. Both girls have never got into a fight despite their major differences and even help each other out. Such as Red showing Princess Pea how to tie her skates laces or running in races together. Princess Pea does not think rudely of Red at all, despite their differences in terms of social standing. Appearance Princess Pea is a light brown skinned girl, revealed to be biracial. With brown green eyes and long black curly hair that seems to be a bit waist length with her bangs pulled back other then a few minor strands. On the top of her head is a metallic purple crown with small light blue circled gems or beads adorning the top. Normally Princess Pea wears a purple dress with light blue lining/markings, along with a small beaded necklace with a light blue gem in the center. Her feet are only seen when she wears other outfits. Other Outfits At the beach, Princess Pea wears a black bathing suit resembling a sleeveless dress, along with slip on light blue and light light gray swim shoes, her normal necklace, and a metallic-pink visor with small light blue circle pieces of jewelry going around in a circle. For Halloween, Princess Pea wears her normal dress but pulled her hair up into the ponytail/bun its in while transformed into Princess Presto. She has tiny butterfly decorations all over it, along with metallic pink butterfly wings with glittery, lining, and green spots/gems. Along with a matching butterfly eye mask. In her Ballet recital, Princess Pea wore a lilac purple ballerina's tutu with short puffed princess sleeves, a small necklace, white pantyhose and lilac ballerina slippers. Her crown was the one she normally wore. As shown in The Ugly Ducking: Becoming a Swan, Pea was wearing a red-violet/purple multi-gradient gown with long sleeves and white fur-trim along the lining. She also had a purple staff with big green orb at the very top and a tall silver crown. Some episodes in the syndicated version, she wore a pink t-shirt & blue jeans. Other episodes she wore a pink dress with an apron in front, similar to her Princess Presto outfit. Later syndicated episode have her wearing a hot pink princess dress similar to Princess Presto dress (see below). She chose that dress in Swan Lake. It came with a new shiny gold crown similar to the one she won in a contest. Princess Presto PrincessPeaTransforms Courtesy of WXXI. Princess Pea turns into "Princess Presto", an even more magical and more beautiful princess with Spelling Power! Using her magical wand, Princess Presto will write out the word she needs in order to help them, or make something new appear. Almost in a magic spell sense. She can also float around and is usually always shown holding onto her wand. Also, she summons a special purse which has items inside of it. In the syndicated version, she stays on the ground. As Princess Presto, Pea pulls her long hair into a bun at the top of her head and wears a pink-metallic crown with green gems on each part an tinier detailing along the bottom. She wears a typical pink princess dress with bright green lining and a sash-belt piece in the center with a small purple star in the center. Underneath the flap of her skirt is a very glittery skirt with a star pattern. She also wears pink rubber-like elbow length gloves with green ruffled hem, and a pink usually see-through silk cape. Family As said, Princess Pea is the daughter from the Prince and Princess from the storybook "The Princess and the Pea". She is of biracial descent but not much of her family has been built upon, other than her parents. Queen Pea: Princess Pea's mother. She is very fair and just, but also realistic and often has to tell Pea she can't do certain things. Such as when she wanted to play on the rainbow and she knew very well it was impossible. She supports Princess Pea, loves her daughter dearly and nicknames her "Sweet Pea". King Pea: Often he is busy with cooking or just doing things around Storybook Village so sometimes he doesn't have time for Princess Pea. Due to this, he appears less than Queen Pea. Problems Pea Encountered The Tortoise and the Hare: Princess Pea and Red were in a race together and didn't know if they should run fast or slow. Rapunzel: Princess Pea's kitten gets stuck in a tree. The Ugly Duckling: Princess Pea's twirls fall flat and a recital is coming up. The Frog Prince: Princess Pea gets into an argument cause she wants to do ballet while her friend, Spider, wants to spin webs. The Princess and the Pea: Princess Pea worries she wont pass the Annual Junior Princess Competition. At the end of the episode of the puzzle it was missing and she said I've got it! Beauty and the Beast:: Princess Pea is on a playdate with Wolfy and he's very angry but she has no clue why. Rumpelstiltskin: When Pea needs help tying the laces of her skates she learns that she has to learn how to do it herself. Sleeping Beauty: Princess Pea wants to have a Tea Party but Pig wants to play pirates. The Stars in The Sky: Princess Pea wants to play on a rainbow but her mother keeps saying its impossible. Snow White: After eating too much food, Princess Pea gets a tummyache... Aladdin: Princess Pea keeps trying to use her wand for a playhouse she really wants but it wont appear. She learns that when you want something you should try to do it yourself. Alice in Wonderland: Princess Pea hurries to get to Sleeping Beauty's birthday party. The Nutcracker: Pea has no idea what to do when Sleeping Beauty is suddenly very grumpy. Molly's Dance Show: Princess Pea is too nervous to perform for a recital and runs away from the stage! Princess Gwennie Saves The Day: Princess Pea and Red perform in a play together. The Silly Word Play: Princess's silliness prevents Red, Whyatt, and Pig, from flying a kite. Quotes "Princess Pea at your service!" "Peas and carrots, carrots and peas, book come out. Please please please!" (PBS Kids Version only) "Oh! Split pea..." "Spectacular spelling!" "Let's take a bow!" "Princess Presto, with spelling power!" "Presto!" "We're in the book (insert book title)" "Cue the sparkles, Cue the Music....Princess Presto to the rescue!"(The Cue the sparkles & music phrase is only used in the PBS Kids version. In the syndicated version, the sparkles & music cue immediately when "Princess Presto to the rescue!" is said) "Oh My Peas!" "What letter makes the sound (insert letter sound)?" "A princess is always prepared." Trivia Princess Pea is the only super reader who uses her powers outside of her transformed state. As she uses her wand to summon the book they need to save the day. But ironically, one time when she wanted to use it, it wouldn't work. It could have been simply because she had to learn how to do the task at hand herself. In the syndicated version, she doesn't do that, making the whole group of Super Readers outside of transformed state select random books until someone finds the book they need to save the day. Despite winning the Annual Junior Princess Competition, Princess Pea is never seen with the gold crown she won again throughout the series. Princess Presto really likes to write in uppercase letters and often chooses to write in that font when using her abilities. Princess Pea has given proof that her family may be the main royal family of Storybook Village. As she mentions someday becoming the Queen when she grows up. However, other Princesses are also there too, so she may be competing with other Princesses to become the official royalty of the village. It's been said that the PEA part in her name, Princess Pea. Is actually her surname. Which means it is her last/family name. So "Princess" may be her actual name, instead of a Title. Princess Pea's has a persian kitty cat. April Stewart, known as the current voice of Wendy Testaburger on South Park, substituted for Tajja Isen in the syndicated version whenever Princess Pea's normal voice actress was ill or not available. Tajja Isen, the voice of this character, also played the title character of Atomic Betty, Jane on Jane & The Dragon, among others. Although as mentioned above about Princess Presto's dress, the syndicated version added sparkles to not only Princess Presto's dress but to the other Super Readers costumes to match. Some plush toys have Princess Presto dress dark pink for some unknown reason. Princess Presto is the only Super Reader whose Why Flyer got its interior and orb re colored gold to match her dress' golden lining when the Super Reader powers upgrade came into effect. However, Super WHY!, Wonder Red, & Alpha Pig have their Why flyers unchanged when the upgrades kicked in. Category:Female Characters Category:Koalas Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get glamourish beauty Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Characters with Blonde/Yellow as Wigs Category:Team Heroes